Wakare O Tsugeru
by CrimsonKitty88
Summary: Kenshin says his final goodbye to his commander.


Disclaimer: YES! I DO! I DO OWN KENSHIN! AND YOU DON'T! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- /gets bonked on head by random flying object and blacks out/

Kenshin: Yellow Jersey Girl (or whatever the hell her name is at this point in time…oh whatever…Sessha shall just call her Heather) HEATHER does not own Sessha, Katsura-san, or any of the other characters of Rurouni Kenshin THANK GOD!

Me /who has recently awakened: Hey! That's not nice Kenshin… /sniff/

Wakare O Tsugeru

There was nothing extraordinary about the room. A quiet place to sleep while staying at that particular inn in Kyoto. Simple, modest, and cozy, it contained all the basic things: lit candles, a soft futon, and a low ornate table. Moonlight shown in the open window, reflecting on the lightly colored walls. Nothing at all about it aroused suspicious thoughts. The only thing that even paid heed to the unassuming room were the walls themselves, peering around like invisible predators, taking in everything in the empty silence.

The only evidence of the shadow's presence was the sudden stillness in the atmosphere. Even the light of the flickering candles and the gentle, luminescent beams of the moon did not dare to touch it, as if fearing to reveal the shadow's very existence to the pale walls. For few have seen this being of the night and lived to tell of it.

Glowing amber orbs gazed into the room, observing all, making sure nothing would give away its presence. It didn't matter. The shadow was used to waiting.

Tentatively, the shadow stepped forward and molded itself into a small form. Though the dim light still shied away from its features, nothing could hide the shock of red hair that adorned its head.

It approached the table in small measured steps, a single movement never wasted. A hand shaped itself from the darkness, reaching downwards with something clutched in a gentle fist.

Suddenly, its head cocked to one side as the sound of soft footsteps approached. Just as quietly as it had come, the shadow dissipated into the darkened corners, the only evidence that it had ever been there, a small piece of paper, lying harmlessly on the wooden table.

The shoji opened to the illuminated form of an impressive looking man. Stepping forward and closing the shoji with a snap, he looked to be deep in thought.

Walking towards the middle of the room, he felt a pair of eyes on him. A prickling sense, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Years of living on edge had taught him to never ignore these instincts so, placing a hand on his katana, he whirled around to face the room's trespasser.

The shoji stood gaping at him.

Eyes glued to the place where a closed door should have been, he stared in surprise then, shaking his head, he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

The slip of paper, lying innocently upon the hard surface, contrasted sharply with its dark surroundings. The man reached for it with a curious hand, taking it and bringing it up to eye level.

Hesitantly, still slightly paranoid from the earlier incident, he unfolded the sheet. A frown began to mar the man's handsome features as his bright but troubled eyes swept across the page, reading what it had to reveal by the light of the candles. He folded the paper back up and a sigh escaped his lips.

He stepped over towards the lit candles and lifted his arm. Holding the letter over the blackened and burning wick, he watched the flames grab a hold of it, the heat warming his hands.

The flames caught the slight piece of paper, crawling up it like hundreds of little red and yellow arms and fingers.

The man let it fall from his hand where it floated down into the small bowl of wax drippings beneath the candle. Looking on, he watched the burns eat up the paper. A thoughtful crease developed in his brow, giving him a look of sorrow. Another sigh fell from his mouth and he turned his back and walked out of the room, his steps echoing down the hallway.

As the paper withered away into a burnt nothingness, its words slowly faded in the flames until blackened beyond recognition.

_Goodbye Katsura-san  
_

AN: Yeah and so I have finally brought my obsession of Kenshin to paper…or website…yeah. Damn, that was a short story…. Any ways, hoped you guys liked it. It's been a long time in the making... o.Ox yes I know it's a bit vague…. Ok, it's VERY vague…I tend to get carried away with descriptions… the title means to bid farewell to…at least according to my Japanese/English dictionary. Ux PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review! Pwetty pwetty pwease with Kenshin on top? Maybe with just a little more then good/bad job? No, I am not above begging. I could really use some feedback since nobody I know has any helpful advice to give. sigh oh and a shout out to Janelle! Thx for helping me work through the tough spots! Well, until next time. Ja!


End file.
